What We Accomplished
by Kitsune Yarisha
Summary: The project was new but the problems were cliched and in the end, Draco had to wonder... What did we accomplish? HD


What We Accomplish

Challenge Story

By Kitsune Yarisha

* * *

"Can anyone tell me what the proper spell for fixing things that have been broken is?" Professor Flitwick asked as he hobbled about on his desk, looking for an able student. "How about you, Ms. Bones?" He requested. 

Susan Bones, a girl of medium height with brownish red hair, stood and stated, "The correct spell, professor, would be _reparo_." She took her seat again.

"Very good, Ms. Bones. Five points to Hufflepuff!" He continued with his lecture and explained the proper use of the spell _colloportus_, which was used by magicians to seal doors against enemies, neighbors, prying eyes, or unruly relations.

Everyone laughed at the description before, loudly but in a pleasant song tune, the noon bell rang. They stood and gathered their things before leaving the room for lunch in the Great Hall.

"Mr. Potter?" Professor Flitwick called before Harry Potter, a lanky, emerald-eyed youth, could exit the room.

He turned back to his friends as they stopped. "It's okay, Harry. We'll meet you at the Great Hall," Hermione Granger told him as she flipped her curly hair over her shoulder and grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "See you there, mate!" Ron Weasley called over his shoulder, ducking as he passed under the door, his shoulder length, red hair getting blown around as the students in the hall ran by.

Harry turned toward the professor, having to look down as he approached. "Sir?" He asked, his voice coming out in a honey sweet tone he always used on his teachers.

"Mr. Potter, I noticed you looked slightly pale during class today. Are you feeling well?"

Harry smiled politely at him and said, "I'm fine, sir."

Professor eyed him for a moment before waving him off as he turned, saying, "Very well, Mr. Potter. I expect that now as you enter the beginning of your last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that you can take care of yourself. I also expect you shall go to Madam Promfrey should you feel sickly."

Harry nodded as he murmured, "Of course, sir."

"Good bye, Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick called as Harry exited the room quickly.

He closed the door and leaned his frame against it. He had noticed the teacher glancing at him during class, but he had merely thought it was because he had not participated. He'd been feeling dizzy on and off all morning but none of the teachers had mentioned him looking unwell.

He sighed and pushed himself away from the door, glancing at the clock tower for the time, before rushing down the hall for lunch. "I'm going to be locked out if I don't hurry," He muttered to himself.

He ran down the hall and finally arrived at the grand entrance to the Great Hall. Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor house, appeared from around the corner as he glided along the floor, quietly. He spared a glance at Harry before continuing on his way, giving himself a moment to say, as he rounded the corner, "The doors are closing, Harry Potter."

Harry allowed himself a small smile before running into the hall as the House Elves closed the door behind him. He let out a breath of relief before walking calmly over to the Gryffindor table and taking a seat between Ron and Seamus Finnigan.

"Just made it, Harry! Care for a piece of toast?" Seamus asked in a friendly manner, placing the toast platter by Harry's plate.

"Of course!" Harry responded, grabbing a piece of toast, a biscuit, and a few pieces of bacon. Hermione watched him for a minute before standing and making her way toward the staff table.

The entire hall looked up and watched as she steadily made her way to Dumbledore's seat. "Ms. Granger, is there a problem?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling in a knowing manner as he shifted in his seat.

"Headmaster, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked.

"You already did, but of course, my dear." The rest of the conversation was lost to all of the students as the two began to whisper to one another. Before long, Hermione straightened up and walked stiffly to the Slytherin table.

"What does she think she's doing?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"She's your girlfriend, you should know," Seamus answered. Harry grunted softly in agreement as he watched her approach Pansy Parkinson. Draco Malfoy, a youth slightly taller than Harry with slicked back dull blond hair, looked up.

He was startled, Harry could tell that much from the flash of emotion in his eyes before his collected mask fell into place again as the girls started talking. Harry let his eyes slip over Draco's form. He had an excellent build for a magician, not to tall and perfectly slim but with a good muscular build for when things were beyond his magical abilities. Harry had to admit that Draco's outfit, his black slacks, button-up white shirt, and his raven colored vest, left him almost wondering why he didn't wear items like it more often.

He noticed the girls around the Prince of Slytherin were looking at him with quite a similar question in their eyes.

Ron jabbed him with the end of his fork, bringing his attention back to his own table. His red haired friend gave him a peculiar look before glancing back at Draco. "Listen, mate. If you keep sizing up Malfoy like that I'm going to retch. Besides, Hermione is on her way back."

Startled, he scanned for Hermione's form. He caught a glimpse of her passing the Ravenclaw table before relaxing and muttering dejectedly, "I wasn't sizing him up."

"Whatever you say, mate. Pass the taters, Neville!" Harry glanced back at the Slytherian table. Draco was smiling at Pansy, flirting most likely; Harry gave a look of disgust at the offending pug-faced female before turning his back on them.

Hermione took her seat, glancing at Harry again. "What?" Snapped Harry immediately, in a very audible voice. The Great Hall become somewhat quiet at the question, some of the students nearby going as far as to look back at the Gryffindor table to see what had happened.

Hermione flinched and moved further back on her bench as she muttered, "Please, Harry, calm down. You just don't look so well."

"I know that," Harry managed in a clipped tone.

"Harry, just listen. Maybe you should see Madam Promfrey before our next classes! You know something serious could…" She trailed off, looking behind him.

"Malfoy," Ron sneered, turning around to glare at the forthcoming boy.

"Hello, Weaselbee! How's your mum doing?" It was an innocent question, but almost anything that spilled from Draco's lips sounded sarcastic and evil.

Ron growled and began to stand; Harry gripped his shoulder, still not turning to see Draco, and forced him back into his seat.

The Hall went silent as Draco drawled, "Thanks, Potter. Another moment and I think your weasel would have attacked me."

Harry stood up, finally, and turned to face Draco. "What do you want now, Malfoy?"

"Don't worry, Potter. I didn't come to make a scene with you. I came to tell Granger that Pansy said yes to whatever they agreed on. Of course, if you want a fight I'd more than welcome it," He answered smoothly.

"Who would want to fight with you? Ah…" Harry retorted before bending his head forward and holding it in his hands.

"Harry?" Hermione concerned voice floated to him. The dizziness waned slightly as he rubbed his temples.

"What's this, Potter? Faking sick because you don't want a confrontation with me? Pathetic excuse you're using this time," Draco said from in front of him.

Harry looked up with dull eyes as he muttered, "It is pathetic. Oh and, Draco?" The Hall went deathly silent in response to Harry saying Draco's first name.

"What?" Draco asked in a dangerously shaken voice.

Harry swayed on his feet. "You might want to move back."

A full wave of dizziness hit him as he fell forward against a shocked Draco, who half embraced him as he stumbled under the sudden weight. They landed heavily on the ground with Draco on his knees and Harry slumped against him, unconscious.

For a split second, no one moved. Draco stared in astonishment at Harry where he laid in his arms before he picked him up quickly, bridal style and ordered, "Weasley, help me get him to Madam Promfrey!" Ron stared at him and Harry. "Now!" Draco yelled at him before rushing to the entrance of the Hall, the doors opening immediately as he rushed out of them.

Ron took a moment before running after them.

--

Harry bolted up into a sitting position, panting softly as he swipe the back of his hand against his sweat-covered forehead. His fingers sought out his glasses on the side table. He flicked them open and placed them on the bridge of his nose, letting his eyes adjust to the sudden sharpness of vision.

With a blink, he took in his surroundings. The white linen on the beds surrounding him and the bottles of medicine beside his bed told him he was in the hospital wing.

He gave a blank look at the candies beside the medicine before picking up the nearest bottle and reading its label:

**Head Relief **

**Use: Immediate use can prevent spells of dizziness, headache, and vomiting.**

**Directions: Upon waking, take two to three spoonfuls of medicine to relive symptoms.**

"Put that bottle down, Harry Potter!" A severe female voice yelled from the Infirmary door.

Harry jumped slightly before placing the bottle down quickly. He flashed the stern Madam Promfrey coming toward him a tired smile. "Hello, Madam Promfrey. How am I doing?" He asked as she stopped beside his bed and set down various bottles.

"A right side better than this afternoon, boy! Poor Mr. Malfoy was beside himself in worry, Potter," She answered as she poured some medicine into a cup, sprinkling rosemary into it, and handed it to him.

He drank it and choked for a minute on its horrible taste before handing the cup back and staring at his hands. "Malfoy was worried? He hates me though! Why'd he even care?"

"Hates you? Hah! Well then, care to explain why when I opened my doors to close up for lunch he came scurrying down the hall with you in his arms? Your friends are coming to see you in a minute, Potter," she smiled at him before walking out of the room.

"I suppose I'll have to apologize for wasting his time, now," Harry muttered into his hands as he heard the door open again; the sound of conversation as the last class ended drifting toward him from the opening.

"Harry! Oh, how are you doing?" Hermione asked as she flopped down into the visitor's chair. Ron sat on the edge of the bed, not meeting Harry's questioning gaze. Harry shrugged vaguely in response and moved back to sit against the iron headboard of his bed.

"You're not sure? Well, by looking at you, I'd say you look just a little peaky."

Harry snorted before shifting in his seat and asking, "Mione, who brought me to the Infirmary?"

Hermione went pink as she stuttered, "Ah, well, y-you see, um… Malfoybroughtyouin!" She finished in a rush.

"What?"

"Malfoy, uh, brought you in after you collapsed. I must say, personally, watching it was simply adorable!"

"_Silencio_," Harry commanded crestfallen, picking up his wand and giving it a flick of his wrist. Hermione instantly went quite.

"That wasn't very nice, Potter," Draco's voice drifted down from the end of the room. Harry looked up to see him and Madam Promfrey standing in the doorway. He gave a groan and buried his head in his hands.

"Ugh, go away."

"Be nice, Potter. Now you are free to go but I do expect you to come back if the need arises. Good afternoon to all of you!" Madam Promfrey helped Harry out of bed and gave him a bottle of peppermint tea for his headache.

All four students left quietly before turning and walking to the Great Hall for dinner. Pointedly ignoring Draco beside him, he questioned, "What did Snape say about me fainting and missing potions, Ron?"

"I quote, my dear friend, 'So, Mr. Potter's come up with another pleasant excuse to miss my class. Very well, five points from Gryffindor for screwing up perfect audience.' It was funny watching him bite back curses," Ron sniggered behind his hand. They walked into the Great Hall as the last students before separating to sit at their own tables.

"What the…" Harry started before Pansy grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the former Slytherian table to sit between her and Draco. "What the hell are you doing, Pansy?" Both boys asked heatedly, glaring at one another.

"Draco, honey, please just…" Pansy tried before she growled, "deal with it!" Surprised by this, he sat back quietly and began to eat his food. She took Harry's shoulders in her hands and turned him to look her in the eye. "Dumbledore suggested the students sit where they want. Now, Harry, yes I did call you by your given name, I'm going to send you a letter on what is going on. Please, when you read it, don't freak out because we've, Hermione and I, been planning this for ages," She told him, her voice and eyes dead serious.

Harry swallowed thickly and nodded, turning back to his plate, but not eating. "You'd better eat, Potter," Draco murmured almost to low for Harry to catch at first.

"Why do you care, anyway?" Harry replied, glaring wholeheartedly at his pumpkin juice.

Draco looked up toward the Gryffindor table and calmly told his counterpart, "If you don't, Granger and Weasley will have my hide."

"So?" Harry asked apathetically. Draco hissed in rage and hit the table with enough force to leave an indentation in its smooth grain.

"Eat, Potter! _Now_!"

"Or what, Malfoy?" Draco cursed and turned away to hide his blush, becoming silent once more.

"I know it. You won't do anything," Harry said bluntly, challenging Draco to argue.

"That's what you think, Potter!" Draco all but yelled back as he stood up and walked quickly to the Staff table.

Harry, and half the other students, watched as he talked to Headmaster Dumbledore and than to Professor Snape. Pansy looked up from her dinner, "What happened now?"

"I'm…not sure, Pansy, but I think I just landed myself in a war zone territory with Draco," Harry responded.

Pansy giggled beside him and he turned his gaze to her. "You called him Draco." He blushed and nibbled on a biscuit.

Draco returned looking quite pleased with himself. He took his seat next to Harry and deliberately brushed Harry's hand as he reached for another morsel of food. Harry's blush darkened as he moved his hand back and turned his back on Draco. Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and immediately the Great Hall went silent and dinner disappeared.

He smiled as he looked over the faces of his students. "Everyone, we have survived yet another day of existence! Each day, much like this one, is filled with interesting twists and turns that we must take. Students, as you ready for bed tonight, know this," he paused for a moment, building dramatic tension and even taking a moment to glance at Harry and smile, "The rest of the week's classes are canceled in order for us to do a school wide project. You will be paired with students in rival houses of your same year. For the rest of the year, or till I see fit, you will continue living and taking classes with your partner. The rest will be explained in packets your head of house shall provide! Good night and good day, students."

Harry's mouth had dropped somewhere between the words _paired_ and _living_. Draco smirked and patted Harry's head as they stood up together.

"Cheer up, Potter. It's not like you're going to get me!" That sounded far too ominous coming from Draco. Pansy told him good night and hurried off through the crowd behind the blond.

--

"Here goes, mates. 'Ron Weasley, we are please to inform you that you are now part of a school-wide project of unity. You're partner will be randomly selected from the group of male students in their seventh year. We will see if we can get you to corporate not just as classmates but as students living their lives. The dual person rooms reserved for married witches and wizard on the eighth floor shall be used for the experiment.' Bloody hell! I'm going to have to room with a bloke I might hate?" Ron asked sharply, flipping through the packet.

Harry laid on his stomach on his bed, reading over the second page of it. "Seems that way, Ron, and the pairings are tonight. I…" Harry swallowed thickly and willed back the nervousness that had nearly overwhelmed him a moment ago.

"What is it, mate?" "Ron, you know how I feel about Malfoy, right?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I do…" Ron replied slowly.

Harry shifted nervously on his elbows all but blurting out, "What if I say or do something utterly stupid? He already hates me, what if I make it worse? I can't take this!"

"Geez, Harry, don't have a cow about it. We'll just have to wait and see what happens," Ron told him with a grin.

"Ron, Harry! Get down here, we're going to get called in soon!" Hermione's voice intoned from the bottom of the stairs leading to the dormitories.

Harry gave Ron a nervous smile as they walked out of the dorms and down the stairs. Ron, Harry, and Hermione joined the line filing out of the common room. Seamus and Lavender took their places behind them.

"So, who here is nervous?" Seamus asked, playfully poking Ron in the side.

"Not me, Finnigan! It's Harry who's going crazy over it. Poor bloke can't sit still," Ron answered, swatting Seamus's hand away. Lavender giggled and gave Harry a questioning look.

"Yes, I'm nervous. Can't really blame me though! Can you image getting paired with someone who might want you dead, or even an idiot like Crabbe, Goyle, or Flint? It's nerve racking!" Harry responded as he stepped out of the Fat Lady portrait.

"Sounds to me like you're afraid of getting paired up with a Slytherin, Harry," Lavender teased as she clung to his arm. Hermione gave her a disgusted look before she hurried off in front of them.

Harry shook the younger girl off and sighed, "Not just any Slytherin." Seamus gave Ron a puzzled look. Ron shrugged before he walked on ahead with Hermione. They all took seats for the last time at the Gryffindor table and waited patiently for the pairings to get underway. Dumbledore stood as the last person entered the Great Hall took their seat.

"Students, welcome to your last night as individuals of Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I hope you find this experiment an exciting learning experience!" He took his seat once more as Professor McGonagall stood holding a scroll of names.

"When I call your name you will come forward and draw your partner from this goblet," here she held up a goblet of solid gold with a silver serpent encircling its base, "and wait for them to approach the stage. Then you will receive your room number and directions. Any questions?" She paused to look up from her paper to look for hands. She nodded when no one raised a hand and turned back to the names as she began, "Neville Longbottom!"

"M-me?" He squeaked before getting up and rushing toward the stage. She held the goblet before him as waited patiently as he pulled out a piece of paper and opened it.

She took it and read aloud, "Thomas Arkansan." The boy she called came up to the stage and took the room number and directions before shaking Neville's hand and walking back to his table.

"Hermione Granger!" Hermione swallowed loudly as she stood up and muttered, "Okay, it's fine. Only a silly project."

Ron rolled his eyes at her. She followed the same routine that Neville did and received Pansy Parkinson for a partner. Harry's stomach did a flip as he glanced at the Slytherin table only to see Draco watching him. He turned back around quickly as Hermione returned to her seat.

"Dean Thomas!" Dean stood up and walked to the stage, taking a name from the goblet and read it to McGonagall. "Harry Potter!" McGonagall said with surprise.

Harry's head shot up as she yelled his name. He stood up and rushed up to the stage. McGonagall turned to Dean with a frown and said, "Pick again, Thomas. I'm afraid you can't be paired with someone from the same house." Dean sighed and pulled out a second paper. "Adrian Robinson!"

Adrian walked up the stage steps calmly and received both the room number and directions he needed before they both walked back to their tables. "Potter, pick a paper slip," McGonagall commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," he muttered dejectedly as he pulled a slip and handed it to her, rejecting the idea of opening it.

She read aloud, "Draco Malfoy!"

A chorus of laughter erupted from around Draco at the Slytherin table as he held out his hand and collected a few coins. Smirking, he made his way up to the stage and pocketed the money.

"Well, Potter, seems like you _are_ stuck with me," Draco said with a honey sweet tone.

McGonagall handed Harry the room number and directions as she scolded Draco, "Malfoy, I would like to discourage you from making other students bet on your chances of getting your rival as your partner."

"I didn't make them, professor. Blaise did!" Draco laughed. Blaise waved from his seat as McGonagall shot him a displeased look.

"Off with you, Malfoy and Potter. Blaise Zabini, get up here!" McGonagall shouted.

Draco gave Harry one more smirk as he brushed passed him and headed back to his own table. Harry licked his dry lips and hurried back to his seat and sat down.

"Seamus Finnigan!" Seamus smiled and walked up; he took his supplies from McGonagall and winked at Blaise.

"Lavender Brown!" The last few Gryffindor pairings were lost to Harry, his own ordeal with Draco too impending.

--

"Harry?" Hermione said as she gently shook Harry's shoulders.

He shrugged her hands off as he stood up and stretched in a very catlike manner. "I wasn't asleep, Mione. How'd the rest of the pairings go?" Harry asked as he stretched again and yawned.

"They were okay and, Harry?" Hermione replied. "What?" "Please, don't keep stretching like that," She implored, a blush coloring her cheeks as she looked away.

"Oh. Why?" Harry asked, dropping his arms immediately.

"It's far too attractive, Potter. She's enjoying it too much," Draco's voice drawled from behind them.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron snarled out, pushing his sleeves up.

Draco regarded him coolly before saying, "No fighting your best friend's new roommate." Ron growled in response.

"Calm down, Mr. Weasley. This whole project is about u-n-i -t-y," Snape announced from where he was walking up to them.

"Professor!" Harry and Draco cried in unison. Snape smiled coldly as he stepped up to the pair and replied, "Very good, boys. I _am_ a professor of Hogwarts. Now all of you to your new rooms!"

"Yes, sir!" They called out as they turned and ran out of the Great Hall. They stopped just outside of the entrance, gulping in the treasured air their lungs were screaming for.

"Thanks, Malfoy! Because of you I had to hear Snape's horrid voice," Ron complained, grabbing the front of Draco's robes.

"Oh please, Weasel. If it weren't for me you all would have had detention," Draco drawled as he pushed Ron away.

Ron growled, "Why you stuck up little…" Hermione held him back as he made to hit Draco. "Let go!" He screamed.

Draco turned away from the scene and grabbed the room directions from Harry, before stalking off toward the instructed hall. Harry watched him for a moment before turning toward Ron and Hermione.

"Well, you two, see you at breakfast tomorrow, right?" He asked attentively. Ron nodded as he muttered darkly.

"Of course, Harry! We'll see you tomorrow!" Hermione responded cheerfully for the both of them, taking Ron by the arm and leading him the other way toward his and her own partners.

Harry made his way up the stairs that Draco took, looking through each open corridor for the familiar white blonde hair of his new partner. After ten minutes of mindless wandering, Harry caught up with the taller boy where he stood waiting at a large, beautiful portrait of a dragon and a phoenix.

"It took you long enough, Potter," Draco smirked at him as he straightened up.

Harry jogged over and muttered something incomprehensible. Draco raised an eyebrow at him before saying the password. The portrait swung open and Harry stepped through with Draco just behind him.

"Wow," Harry said in surprise, stopping in his tracks just before the entrance.

"Welcome home," Draco muttered, his hot breath sliding over Harry's shoulder. Pushing away the impulse to shiver, Harry moved forward into the bedroom and took a seat on one of the beds, taking in the stunning decorations. Draco moved off toward the study room adjacent the bedroom.

"Did you notice, Malfoy, that most of the colors in here are green and black?" Harry asked, fingering the black covers beneath him.

"They are the most popular colors of Slytherin," Draco said matter-of-factly from where he stood in the doorway drinking a bottle of water.

"We're in the Slytherin wing?" Harry asked in surprise, getting up and moving to his own bed in the corner; he had gotten lost in the maze of halls and could not remember the wing they had finally stopped in. He took off his shoes and socks, placing them beside the wall.

Draco watched his movements as he said, "You could say that, I suppose."

Opening his trunk, he leaned into it to grab a pair of sleeping shorts as he murmured, "Great. I'm stuck in the snake pit."

Draco ignored that remark as he eyed Harry's rear. Harry straightened and turned around, missing Draco's crimson face as he walked past and set his water down. "I'm going to go take a shower, Potter. I expect you can take care of yourself," he said as he grabbed his own clothes and a towel.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the other boy as he grinned and closed the bathroom door, the lock clicking into place. "Jerk," he sighed as he pulled off his robes and replaced them with his navy blue shorts. He slipped into bed and took of his glasses, placing them on the side table. He lay there for a while before drifted into a dreamless sleep, barely registering the soothing and quiet patter of the water from the shower being turned on.

--

Draco woke up sweating, a bit too warm for where they were in the dungeons. He sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist as he muttered a small, wandless spell for the time. Eight o' clock, it showed him and with an annoyed groan he pulled his covers off and staggered into the bathroom.

Turning on the cold-water faucet, he put his hands under the water and for a moment enjoyed the cool sensation before splashing it onto his face in order to wake up. He turned off the faucet and toweled off his face as he returned and sat on his bed.

"So, the sleeping dragon is awake, huh?" Harry's voice asked drowsily from the studying room's door.

"Of course, and you are awake this early because?" Draco replied in question as he grabbed his outfit for the day of the chair beside him, dropping the slightly damp towel in its place.

Harry, as Draco turned away to change, admired the other magician's build once more as he answered, "Hedwig woke me with a letter from Pansy at the Gryffindor Tower."

"I see," Draco said simply, zipping and buttoning up his jeans and literally slithering into his black muscle shirt.

Harry turned and reentered the study, barely able to keep the half of him who wanted to jump Draco back with the half of him who loathed the damned snake.

"Potter? Did my eagle owl come in with mail?" Draco questioned loudly as he walked into the almost apartment-like room's kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"No, Malfoy. What were you expecting?"

"A letter from a friend by the named Lucas, from Germany. Strange name for a German bloke, ain't it?" Draco laughed, flopping onto his back on the large couch by the warm, crackling fire.

Harry sat behind a desk in the corner of the room and smoothed out his letter, asked quietly, "A close friend of yours, Draco?"

Draco tensed immediately before responding evenly, "If you mean a rival, no. He's a good and loyal friend, but he almost reminds me of Pansy. If I'm anywhere near someone, no matter who, he's all over me."

Harry nodded slightly, turning the chair to avoid letting Draco see his burning jealousy.

"It annoys me sometimes, but overall he's quite likeable," Draco elaborated, grinning as he set his drink on the coffee table and stood up.

"Of course," Harry agreed as he worried his lower lip in annoyance.

Draco sauntered up to the back of Harry's chair and leaned over it with a devilish grin as he said smoothly, "He's good-looking too of course, but no where near as good-looking as some men I know."

"What are you getting at, Draco?" Harry asked dangerously, turning his chair sharply to meet Draco's gaze.

The taller boy leaned down, placing his hand on both arm rests on either side of Harry as he hissed, "You realize that you've been calling me by my birth name for the past four minutes, Potter?"

Harry's face reddened in response. "I _realize_ that you have no savoir-faire around me, _Malfoy_," he spat out as he pushed Draco away and stormed out of the study.

Draco dropped into the chair and breathed in what lingered of Harry's scent as he muttered lightly, "Touché, Potter. I suppose I don't have tact when it comes down to you." He grinned as he eyes spotted the letter on the desk beside him.

"Well, well. What have we here?" He muttered as he placed a finger on the letter and tried to pull it to himself.

A faint crackling of magic around his hand warned him of a concealment ward.

"Damn," he swore lightly as he removed his finger and stood up. "Curse you, Pansy! What do you have to hide?" He mumbled as he walked out of the study and took a gulp of water.

"Potter! I'm going to the Gryffindor Tower for a while," he shouted in the direction of the kitchen where Harry sat on the counter eating an apple.

"Whatever, Malfoy," the ebony-haired boy responded, taking another bite.

--

"And I suppose you aren't going to tell me what that letter to Potter was about, Pansy?" Draco asked, his anger unhidden.

"You suppose correctly, Draco," she replied simply as she turned her attention back to the book in her lap. He paced in front of the desk in thought.

"Why do you want to know, Malfoy?" He looked up into Hermione's determined brown eyes and staggered backwards with a look of disgust.

"First off, don't ever get that near to me. Second off, that letter was warded against me!" He shouted in annoyance. Pansy looked mildly surprised as she gave Hermione a questioning look.

Hermione sighed as she settled herself into a chair and began to explain to the both of them in a weary voice, "I warded the letter against you because I knew you would want to read it, and you did try so I did the right thing. That letter is private and for Harry, Pansy, and my own eyes only. I think if you saw it anyone you would immediately go off into a full on bull rush, as we muggle borns put it."

Pansy sat staring at Hermione in absolute astonishment as the breeze floating through the room blew at the pages of her book.

Draco turned away and walked toward the window silently. He pulled himself up on the sill and sat, looking across the grounds beneath the tower.

The lush, green grass looking like a sea of black, churning waves in the darkness of the night. The Forbidden Forest looming around the corner behind Hagrid's Hut, and even a tiny part of the stone courtyard in between the main halls showed.

"Granger, why would I be angry?" He asked simply.

She took a deep breath and tried to swallow the rush guilt that met up to the private words she was about to say. "Malfoy, I know you're going to find this really hard to believe, but Harry… oh, he likes you!" She flinched as Draco swiveled around to stare at her in surprise.

"Granger! Potter told you not to say anything!" Pansy chastised her with a stern look.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond to Pansy's annoyed comment, but she was unable to say anything as Draco muttered happily, "Well, who would have known?"

Pansy and Hermione looked at him oddly as his face split into a cat-like grin. "What?" They asked in unison as he shifted his body to lean nonchalantly against the glass.

"Who would have known that Potter liked me… who would have even guess it's not one way?" Malfoy snickered lightly as he turned back to see the girls' reactions.

Pansy grinned knowingly. She had already figured out the whole problem last year when Draco had fallen asleep on the couch in the Slytherin dorm and said something interesting things.

Hermione looked overly shocked. 'Wait, hold on. Let the half-muggle catch up," she told them as she thought over what Draco had said.

Draco and Pansy waited patiently for one.

Realization dawned on Hermione as she shouted, "You like him!"

"Of course. Have you seen your friend lately?" Draco drawled, "Quite a nice body he's developed, if I may say."

Hermione's mouth dropped.

Pansy smiled again.

--

Draco made it into the room just before curfew. He yawned and stretched, arching his back.

A gasp startled him from his motion.

He popped his back and then dropped his arms. He glanced toward the beds, meeting Harry's unfocused eyes.

"Malfoy?"

"That's my name."

"You have any idea what time it is?"

"Eleven twenty-nine."

"You just barely made it back for curfew!"

"I know, _mother_."

Harry scowled, managing to squint and glare at Draco from where he sat on his bed. He sighed and muttered, "Whatever. I'm going back to sleep."

Draco watched silently as he laid back down and threw the cover over himself.

He gave the emerald-eyed boy a moment to relax before he moved across the room and slid into his own bed, plotting various plans for tomorrow.

Harry's breath evened out behind him, lulling the other boy to sleep just moment's later.

--

Draco grinned evilly and he slipped into a still slumbering Harry's bed, still wet and clad only in a towel from his shower. He moved cautiously to Harry's side, almost laughing aloud when the shorter boy wrapped his arms around his waist.

For a brief moment, there was absolute stillness.

Harry's eyes fluttered open briefly before closing once more.

Draco grinned and breathed a sigh of relief.

Just before sleep engulfed Draco, he wondered what exactly this whole project was supposed to accomplish.

* * *

Owari.


End file.
